


sceitheadh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Kid Fic, Platform 9 3/4, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá Kara draíochta, cosúil le brionglóidí Lena a teaghlach fíor a aimsiú.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	sceitheadh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be the overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832704) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Is féidir le Lena a croí a mhothú faoina craiceann. Tá sé ag bualadh cosúil le coinín ag iarraidh éalú óna easnacha. Tá a cuid fola ag brú trína féitheacha agus ag griofadach ina méarach.

Níl ann ach go páirteach toisc go bhfuil sí ar tí luas iomlán a rith go toilteanach i mballa bríce -  
tá sé i bhfad ón rud is measa atá déanta aici, is annamh a bhíonn sí sa chatagóir chéanna le léimneach aille -  
agus tá a lán le déanamh aici leis an té a ritheann sí i rudaí soladacha (a bhfuil cuma an-neamhscagach orthu) leis. 

Tá úinéireacht ag Kara, a croí agus a anam, ón lá ar bhuail siad leis, mar sin mothaíonn Lena a croí, agus tógann sí lámh Kara, agus leanann sí í go dtí Ardán 9 ¾ agus níos mó draíochta.


End file.
